An end and a begining
by Frank019
Summary: What happens when Gruumm is stored away and with it alot of free time alot of Cruger/Kat and maybe little Sky/Sydney
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of the characters below _

As the dust fell back to earth everybody cheered for the victory of SPD, everybody but 7

All the cadets became quiet when they saw the rangers, Boom and Kat looking out in the debris field with Kat in tears,"why aren't they celebrating like everyone" asked one cadet within hundreds, after hearing this Jack turned around and spoke out to all of the cadets "with the fall of our enemy also comes the fall of our leader who gave his life for us" as he said that all of the cadets jaw dropped

Kat still couldn't believe that her commander her friend the person who had her heart was gone before she could tell him she was in love "why…. why now we finally get peace and now this" she fell to her knees and cried, Sky kneeled beside her and hugged her to comfort her "why Sky why did he have to go", all of the rangers were around her now "Kat .. you know he did this for us he knew what was going to happen" he said softly to her she calmed down a bit knowing that he sacrificed himself for them for her "before he went out he gave me this for you if he wasn't going to come back" Boom said give her a small box, she opened it and was shocked to see his wedding ring, there was a small note under the ring she immediately took it out to read it aloud

"Kat if you are reading this it is because the worse has happened and I fell for our cause…I leave with only one regret and it is not telling you how I felt about you, I regret not telling you how much I love you and not asking you for your hand…" Kat said with a cracking voice "Now that it is too late please keep my ring as a symbol of my love to you and I leave everything I own to you my beloved Kat I will always love you"

she finished reading and began crying more this time knowing that he loved her, everyone was shocked at the fact that Commander Cruger was in love with Kat and also sorry for them because they never found each other "I'm so sorry Kat" Sydney said hugging her "I still can't believe that old dog is dead" said Bridge

"who are you calling old dog cadet" a voice said coughing in the debris field, everyone turned to see who it was, Commander Cruger was who they saw limping out of the debris field "commander" Jack and Z yelled running to help him, Kat's head shot up as soon as she saw him she ran with inhuman speed to him and jump to his neck "don't ever scare me like that again" she said in a threatening tone of voice before planting a passionate kiss on his lips which lasted for many minutes before pulling apart "I won't I promise" he said hugging her tightly to him, cheers were herd from the cadets cheering for their commander and for a new couple, all of the rangers finally reached Doggie and Kat to see them hugging, they waited for them to see them for not wanting to interrupt a lovely moment between them

Finally Doggie saw them and released Kat and waked up to them "sir" Jack said saluting him as all of the rangers did the same "cadets I am proud of you, you outdid yourselves"

"Sir" Jack repeated "what is it Jake" Doggie said "its just that we thought we lost you and…" he couldn't finish he was on the verge of crying Doggie looked at the other rangers they all had tears in their eyes, Kat hugged him again she was crying of joy Doggie looked from the rangers to Kat and then back to the rangers "oh alright come here you" he said opening one of his arms all of the rangers smiled and rushed to him, the group of 7 rangers were enclosed in a tight hug of comfort "you know I love each and everyone of you but can you please get me to the infirmary now" as he said so the rangers released their commander and were about to bring him to the base when an ambulance with strange markings rolled up to them Jack went in front ready to defend Cruger when the paramedics climbed down and walked up to them "does someone need help" he asked Jack wasn't sure "who are you" he asked the medic smiled "were from lightspeed rescue so now does someone need help" Jack relaxed "our commander needs to be brought to our base infirmary" "no problem sir" said the paramedic saluting him with the lightspeed salute, Doggie climbed in the back of the ambulance and laid down on the stretcher Kat tried to climb in with him but was stopped by one of the medics "ma'me you can't go in" he said "let her in" said the commander with a rough voice, Kat smiled and sate beside the stretcher, the doors closed, the engine started up "Kat I'm so happy to be with you.." "shh don't talk you old dog" she said smiling "I told you I'm not ol.." he was cut off by Kat who tried to get him to understand not to talk by kissing him tenderly "I told you to shut up right now we enjoy each others company we have the rest of our lives to talk" and kissed him even more Doggie was defeated so he just enjoyed the kiss with the woman of his life

Later in the night Doggie woke up from a strange dream about serius his home planet but shrouged it off, " yah I can't deny it now Kat loves me" he thought he turned his head and was surprised to see her sleeping in a chair beside him with the box he gave Boom for her in her hands "she must have readed the note for her to come kissing me like that" he whispered to himself smiling "for this I can say thank you Gruumm for almost killing me" he thought falling back asleep dreaming about his future life as Kat's new husband.


	2. authors note 2

Hey everybody i am back still in pain but back

thank you for all of your support, got evacuated to Germany i should be back in Canada before the end of the week

i will start working again on my stories when im home


End file.
